


Locked and loaded

by EvilLightbulb



Category: Town of Salem (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Gunplay, M/M, Mentions of various other roles, Oneshot, PWP, Suppose this can be seen as Dubcon, a reminder why i should not write smut. at all., because its awful, blindfolding, why the fuck did i think this was a good idea to write?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-10
Updated: 2016-03-10
Packaged: 2018-05-25 23:02:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6213655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvilLightbulb/pseuds/EvilLightbulb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which the Spy tries to read peacefully after a hard day of work, but the Vigilante decides that he wants to spice up the night with something new. The Doctor would not approve.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Locked and loaded

Dusk had finally settled upon the horizons of Salem, and all the citizens had long since retired to the comfort of their homes. Discussion was finished for today, but sadly no-one really had any leads on the uprising Mafia or the notorious Serial Killer. He furrowed his brows as he reclined back onto his large bed, sighing as he pondered what moves the Mafia would pull tonight. They didn't discuss much from what he could hear on his microphones, which pulled down the Spy's mood even more. He absolutely hated it when he had no leads to discuss with the Sheriff the following morning, and he could sense the town's great unease as these killers continued to walk the streets.

 

Picking up his tattered notepad, The Spy flipped through the pages of poorly-glued photographs and late-night ramblings that he had ever since he took the job from the Mayor. A few weeks prior, he had managed to lead a lynch on the Framer; not the most dangerous member of the Family, but the Sheriff seemed to be grateful for the lynch. God knows how many good people were burnt at the stake due to one simple document being placed in the right house.

 

The thought made him shudder.

 

As he flipped through the leads, the Spy heard the door downstairs being opened loudly, notifying him of the Vigilantes arrival. Well, at least he  _ hoped _ he was. You couldn't really trust people in Salem. Although if his roommate was actually some sort of Mafioso, he would have probably tried to kill him by now.

He and the Vigilante had been boarding together for a while due to a lack of houses in Salem, and the mere friendship of two fellow house-sharers had quickly evolved to something… quite unprofessional. The Spy heard the Vigilante walk down the landing and into the bathroom, and assuming that he would be out all night as he usually was (the man was practically Salem’s own Batman), he put down his notepad and picked up an old Dickens novel, beginning to skim through the first chapters.

 

He was halfway through the jolly christmas scene at Bob Cratchits house when the Spy heard the bedroom door open and promptly be slammed back shut. He flinched, not realising how much time had passed since he began reading, and the last thing he saw before the lights to the room were cut was a glint of metallic silver. In the sudden darkness, the Spy's eyes widened.

 

_ A gun. _

 

Dropping his book in the gloom, the Spy heard the soft padding of feet against the carpet.

_ ‘What the fuck is he up to this time?’ _

The sound stopped right next to him; the Spy shuddered as he felt the Vigilante's breath hot upon his ear.

 

“Do you trust me?”

 

The Spy gulped nervously, closing his eyes. He knew the Vigilante wouldn't hurt him, and if anything, tonight was a good time to release some stress. 

 

He swallowed his fear before replying.

 

“I do.”

 

In a deft motion, the Spy was pulled down onto the bed, and his body was straddled quickly. His eyes were shrouded in a blindfold that felt soft, and his head was lifted up to meet the hungry lips of the Vigilante. The Vigilante pried apart the lips of the man below him, and lost no time on using his tongue to explore the Spy’s wet, hot cavern. The Vigilante grinded his hips against the Spy’s, using his strong arms to pin him down against the bed. The cold head of the gun had slid from the Vigilante’s hands moments before, and it now rested against the Spy’s flushed neck; the coldness of the metal contrasting with the rising heat of the Spy’s body. The only thing he could do was shiver against the icy weapon.

 

But with the Vigilante’s vigorous assault on his senses, for a few moments in his haze of pleasure he forgot the gun that pressed frigidly against his neck. The only things he could focus on was the teasing grind against his lower body, and the sultry dancing between their tongues that made his toes curl in delight. A few moments later he was released from the deep kiss, and the Spy was allowed a few gasps of air before the Vigilante gave him his next demand;

 

“Take off your pants and spread your legs for me.”

Although the Spy was hesitant at first to comply, the tantalising teases he had been subjected to earlier had made him desire more of the gratification he was being given. He disrobed his lower body with shaking hands, and as he began to slowly part his legs, the hands of the man above him took hold of his thighs. The Vigilante spread him open wide, and the Spy felt hot, heavy breath against his quaking lower body. There was a brief pause, in which the Vigilante took his hands away from the Spy’s legs to take something out of his trouser pocket. The Spy whimpered confusedly at the sudden loss of contact, and was about to ask his partner he was doing until he felt a wet finger probing his entrance. 

 

The Spy tensed as the finger slipped into him, letting out a small whine as he felt the digit move around slowly, looking for something. After a short while another finger was added, and as soon as the initial tensing had passed the two digits began to gently scissor, gradually stretching out and easing the Spy into a soft rhythm. A third finger was added, twisting and curving within clenching walls, causing the Spy to give out a string of groans as he arched against the Vigilante’s touch. He could feel a wave of heat starting to radiate out, but a cold touch on his thighs snapped him back into reality. He could hear the Vigilante’s soft chuckling.

 

“Warmed up yet?”

 

The Spy furrowed his brow, unclear on what the Vigilante meant, before he felt cold steel probing his opening. His eyes widened as he realised what his partner intended to do, but before he could protest the gun pushed forwards, causing him to buck and gasp against the shock and cold of the sudden intrusion. It slid in slowly, and the Spy whimpered and tensed at the sheer size of the gun, his muscles contracting against it. The Spy gave out several loud whines as his hands clutched at the sheets on the bed, gripping onto them in an effort to cope with the adjustment to the sudden pain, as the Vigilante gently ghosted his free hand along the Spy’s inner thigh in an attempt to try and distract him from the initial discomfort.

 

After a few minutes the Spy’s grip on the bedsheets began to lessen, and as his cries of pain made way for more positive moans the Vigilante decided it was alright for him to move the gun. He pulled it out, then back in, hesitantly. As the Spy bucked into the thrust, the Vigilante grinned, and after he moved the gun back out he pushed it forwards, slightly harder. Encouraged by the arched back and hearty groans of the Spy, the Vigilante began to pump the gun into him, starting slowly and getting much faster, with the cold steel and stretched walls moving against each other in a feverish rhythm.

 

As the gun was pressed inside him roughly, hitting him in all the right spots, the Spy suddenly had an awful thought. 

 

_ ‘Is it loaded?’ _

 

The thought made him tense up on accident, causing the next hard thrust to make him cry out and begin to grip the sheets again. Surely the Vigilante wouldn’t do something as dangerous as that… right?

 

“I-is it loaded?”, the Spy stammered, trying to calm himself and allow the gun to slide into him more smoothly. The only reply he got was a dark, husky laugh, as the vibrations from the gun within him made the adrenaline course through his body with increased strength. Before he could protest, the Spy’s words were silenced with a heavy kiss, complaints dying against the soft lips of his partner. Deep down, he knew that even the extreme daredevil Vigilante wouldn’t risk his life just for some sexual satisfaction. He did say that he trusted him, after all. And trust him he will.

 

The Spy laced his hands in the Vigilante’s silky hair, letting his moans encourage the Vigilante to give him more powerful thrusts to drive him over the edge. He allowed himself to be given it all, arching his hips to meet the gun’s sharp thrusts, until he was finally swallowed by the intense pleasure, shaking as the harsh tremors coursed through his body like electricity. His inner walls clenched as he cried out, spilling his release out onto the bedsheets and all over the gun that had caused it all. The Spy let his hands fall from the Vigilante’s hair, resting them on the bed and allowing himself to be brought down down from his intense high as the gun was removed from him. 

 

However, soon after the Spy closed his eyes to rest, his arm was grabbed and he was forced to sit up against the Vigilante. The blindfold was ripped from his eyes, and before the Spy could adjust to the room once more the gun coated in his juices was brought to his face. As the Spy looked back at the Vigilante with questioning eyes, he was greeted with glinting eyes and a devilish smirk.

 

“Now, suck it clean.”

**Author's Note:**

> So... this is basically my apology for not updating the sk/arso fic for ages. Trust me, I'm trying, but me and Mayor are uninspired as shit. Plus we both get awkward writing over skype call. SO HERE HAVE THE VIG SHOVING HIS GUN UP THE SPIES BUTT HOL 
> 
> I actually wrote this ages ago and never shared it, but I decided to revise it and post it up here as an apology. Hope it's enough to give me some time to finish chapter 3  
> i cant write porn i just cant.... fuck


End file.
